It is known in the cake art to provide multiple layer simulated cake and container structures, as disclosed in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,220. A disadvantage of the containers disclosed in the aforementioned prior art patent is that they are of a reusable type which require costly labor to clean for reuse. The reusable containers disclosed in said prior art patent are costly to make, and require considerable space to store.